1. Field
The present invention relates to an image display apparatus and a method for operating the same, and more particularly, to an image display apparatus and a method for operating the same, which generate a thumbnail image and transmit the thumbnail image to an external device.
2. Background
An image display apparatus has a function of displaying images to a user. The image display apparatus can display a broadcast program selected by the user on a display from among broadcast programs transmitted from broadcasting stations. The recent trend in broadcasting is a worldwide shift from analog broadcasting to digital broadcasting.
As it transmits digital audio and video signals, digital broadcasting offers many advantages over analog broadcasting, such as robustness against noise, less data loss, ease of error correction, and the ability to provide high-definition, clear images. Digital broadcasting also allows interactive viewer services.
However, as broadcast channels increase in number to meet various user demands, it becomes more difficult for viewers to determine what programs they are watching as they switch through channels. Therefore, much time is taken to select a channel. Moreover, the viewers may not easily identify channels that they watched and thus may view the channels again even though for a short time.
In addition, the image display apparatus is connected to a plurality of external devices so that it may be used in various manners according to user tastes.